The Moon and The Sun
by moonlightstar12
Summary: It all started when Kakashi got mad and made them stay in they're room. SasuNaru
1. Us

The Moon and The Sun

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And OOCness. And Mpreg! And I really don't like Sakura but I don't want to be too mean to her so every once in a while, Sakura-bashing!

A/N: Yeah! Another story! I'm writing this on a cruise ship. Its kinda hard to believe but I writing this 'cause I'm bored. And plus I've had an obsession with Sasuke and Naruto having kids and I can't find any stories that I like that are like that so I'm writing one myself. And please tell me if you can find any good SasuNaru or NaruSasu Mpreg stories!

Disclaimer: Its really annoying having to write one of these every time you write a story. But, since I don't want to get sued, I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dobe, quit being annoying," said Sasuke as he sat on a rock in the training field. He, Naruto and Sakura were suppose to be training with Kakashi today. Except, Kakashi was late, again. Team 7 was waiting on the training field for their sensei to come. Sakura was sitting under a tree complaining to herself about Kakashi's lateness. Sasuke was sitting on a rock rubbing his temples, trying to fight down a headache because Naruto was standing in front of him, rambling on about ramen and poking Sasuke trying to get him to say something back.

"Yay! I got the teme to talk!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist into the air and jumped up and down at his little achievement.

Sasuke scowled at the blond and then turned from him and glared at nothing in particular.

Naruto saw this and stopped jumping and pouted. "Aw, teme! Quit being such an ice prince!"

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

Naruto stopped pouting and glared at Sasuke. "Why do you say 'Hn' all the time? You do know that that's not a word, right?" asked Naruto.

"Hn"

"Quit saying 'Hn'! Its annoying!"

"Hn"

"Stop, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto. "Hn"

Naruto's eye twitched. "Damn it, Sasuke-bastard! Quit!"

"Hn"

Naruto growled. "Use more than one word!"

Sasuke's smirk widened. "You said 'Hn' wasn't a word so I'm not using any words."

Naruto looked shocked at first and then looked enraged. "You stupid teme!" he yelled and then swung out a fist, aimed at Sasuke's face, but then stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

Naruto looked up from Sasuke and to the person who was holding his arm. "You're late!" Naruto screeched as he pointed at his silver-haired sensei. Kakashi's eye turned into an upside down 'u' which meant he was smiling.

"Well, you see, there was this poor baby turtle..." he started his lie.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just tell us what to do!" Naruto yelled, cutting Kakashi off. Kakashi shrugged and went back to his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

"Today you will be sparring. Naruto, you and Sasuke will spar while I spar with Sakura," Kakashi directed through his mask without looking up from the book.

Naruto gave his foxy grin and then turned to Sasuke who was still sitting on the rock. "Hey Sasuke-teme! Kakashi says we have to go spar!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed to himself and then stood up and walked to Naruto.

"Fine," Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "You ready to lose?"

Naruto made a surprised face and then made a determined face. "I won't be the one losing, Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke continued to smirk at him as they got ready to spar. Naruto noticed this and a pale, barely visible blush appeared on his face. Sasuke, with his expert eyesight, saw this and made a mental note on it.

They both stood on either side of the field and took a fighting stance. Naruto started the spar by throwing a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke easily dodged it and then ran across the field. Naruto ran after him and armed himself with more kunai. He repeatedly threw them at Sasuke and he dodged all of them while still running.

Sasuke stopped running immediately, turned towards Naruto, jumped into the air and did some hand seals. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he yelled as he shot fire balls at Naruto. Naruto dodged them and did some hand seals too. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said and ten Narutos appeared and scattered into the trees. Sasuke landed on the ground noiselessly and looked around the field for one of the ten Narutos. A Naruto jumped out of a tree behind Sasuke and threw kunai at him. Sasuke sensed the kunai and jumped into the air, avoiding the kunai.

Two more Narutos jumped into the the air on either side of Sasuke and grabbed his arms. Sasuke was surprised by this and didn't have time to react. He fell to the ground with the two Narutos latched onto either of his arms. He struggled against the two Narutos but he was held to the ground when another Naruto appeared from behind them and latched onto his back. He gave a startled grunt as he landed.

Another Naruto appeared in front of him and looked down at him. "Sasuke-teme. I want you to admit you lost to me. I won't stop till you do!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at him and scoffed. "Like hell I would do that!"

Naruto glared back and punched Sasuke in the stomach. His eyes grew big and he coughed up a little blood. After the cough his normal composure came back and he looked up at Naruto. "Hn"

Naruto looked surprised again and then growled at Sasuke. "Quit saying 'Hn'!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn"

Naruto snarled at him and then kicked Sasuke in the side. He grunted and said "Hn".

While Naruto started to fume about Sasuke and his lack of words Sasuke started to attack the clones one by one, at least, as best as he could while being held down by them. Somehow he managed to disperse all three clones without Naruto noticing and he attacked the real Naruto with a senbon needle.

Naruto gave a girlish yelp when the senbon needle punctured his arm while he was fuming. Sasuke snickered at this inwardly and smirked outwardly. "Shut up bastard!" Naruto yelled indignantly at the smirking Uchiha.

Said Uchiha continued to smirk at him. "Why? I thought you had wanted me to talk more?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto blushed a mad shade of red and blindly charged at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped out of the way and chuckled to himself when Naruto missed him and continued to run and tripped over the rock Sasuke had been sitting on earlier.

Naruto looked up with a completely surprised look on his face. Sasuke stopped chuckling when he saw this and narrowed his eyes at the hyperactive blond. "What?" he asked.

Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just laugh?"

Sasuke was confused at Naruto's disbelief until he realized what he had done. "...Maybe..." he answered unsure of what to say since he wouldn't admit it himself yet he knew Naruto wouldn't believe him if he said no.

Naruto continued to stare in disbelief at Sasuke and then broke out into a broad grin. "I knew it! I got the ice prince to show an emotion!" Naruto yelled obnoxiously. Sasuke growled at him and punched him in the face, sending him into the nearby tree.

"Ow! You teme!" Naruto yelled as he hit the tree and slid down the trunk and to the ground and landed with a soft thud.

Sasuke smirked at him. "Serves you right, usuratonkachi. (sp?)"

Naruto glared at him. "What did I do?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise and then turned away. The dobe didn't do anything but he wasn't going to say that. "Hn" he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked away.

Naruto started fuming again and followed after him, complaining about his word/sound choice.

Sasuke walked towards the other training field where Kakashi and Sakura were training. Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field reading and Sakura was hidden somewhere in the trees.

"Kakashi! We're done training." Sasuke said as he walked up to they're masked sensei.

Kakashi nodded to show he heard Sasuke and then he stepped over a little bit from where he was standing just as a short stream of kunai came from a random bush. "Nice try Sakura but try harder." Kakashi yelled at the bush the kunai came from. There was a whining sound and Sakura came out of the bush looking defeated.

"I'm done training sensei." Sakura said as she collapsed on the ground.

Kakashi still didn't look up from his book but said, "Alright. And Lady Hokage has made a new law. The genin teams have to share houses now because of the need to train more. We have to all move into one large place. Where should we stay?" Kakashi explained, ignoring the shocked looks on his team's faces.

"What?!?!?" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just looked shocked. His Uchiha pride would not allow him to yell something so idiotic.

"We have to stay together. Where should we stay?" Kakashi explained slower, thinking they didn't hear him.

"We heard you, we just don't believe you." Sakura explained.

"Oh. Well you all still didn't answer my question." Kakashi said.

"We should stay at Sasuke-teme's house!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked dumbfounded at the blond. "My house? Why there?" he asked.

"'Cause the Uchiha district is way bigger than my house, Sakura-chan's house, and Kakashi-sensei's house combined!" Naruto explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke continued to look dumbfounded but for a different reason. He had never heard Naruto figure out something before he did. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at him and started to fidget a little and turned to Kakashi. "What do you think about my idea?" he asked, avoiding the Uchiha's gaze.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded. "Your logic makes sense Naruto. Good job!" he said, smiling at the end. Naruto beamed at the praise.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "What do you think?" he asked.

Sasuke was still looking dumbfounded. He cursed himself for that but nodded. Naruto grinned brightly. "Yay! We get to stay at teme's house!" he yelled excitedly. Sasuke wondered why he was so happy to stay in the Uchiha District.

"Right...Go pack and meet by Sasuke's house in an hour." Kakashi ordered and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Sakura sighed and left to her house.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Sasuke asked Naruto when he didn't leave like Kakashi and Sakura.

"I don't have much to pack. All I have is my sleeping cap and about two pairs of clothes. I'll get that later." Naruto explained with a glimpse of sadness in his voice.

"Oh, well come on, dobe." Sasuke said, walking off in the direction of the Uchiha District. Naruto looked sad for a second before he ran off after Sasuke who had almost completely left him behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

An hour later, Team 7 was in front of Sasuke's house, standing in the yard. Sasuke opened the door to his house. He and the rest of Team 7 walked in and then he froze. His eyes went wide and he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow at Sasuke. "What is it Sasuke?"

"I just remembered! My house only has three bedrooms!" he said a little too loud for his liking.

Kakashi kept his eyebrow raised. "So?"

"Someone has to share a room with someone!" Sasuke yelled, getting irritated at Kakashi's cluelessness (1).

"Thats not a problem. Sakura and I get our own rooms and you and Naruto share a room. Sakura gets her own room 'cause shes a girl and I get my own room 'cause I'd look like an old pervert if I, a grown man, slept in the same room as my, 16 year old, students." Kakashi explained coolly.

_You're already an old pervert. You didn't need us for that. _Sasuke thought to himself as he scoffed at Kakashi. "Fine."

Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad we have an agreement," he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, probably going to unpack.

Sasuke turned towards Sakura who was standing there staring at him. "What?" Sasuke asked coolly, trying not to show his aggravation at the pinkette for staring at him.

Sakura shook her head and blushed. "N-Nothing S-Sasuke-kun!" she said and ran down the hallway and surprisingly she found her room because there was a loud bang which meant she had slammed the door.

Sasuke looked after her with an emotionless expression and then turned to Naruto who was looking around the room. "Hey dobe! Come on, I need to show you...our...room." Sasuke said having to pause before saying 'our'. It had been so long since anyone had lived there with him that he had trouble saying words like 'our' or 'we'.

Naruto seemed like he didn't notice this but nodded happily. "Okay!" he said.

Sasuke remained passive and then turned and walked towards his room. Naruto followed happily.

"Whoa! Your room is so big!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked at the blond and said, "Hn".

Naruto glared at his rival. "Thats really annoying." he said calmly, obviously trying to hold back anger.

Sasuke saw this and said, "Hn"

Naruto snapped and threw a punch at the raven haired boy that sent said boy staggering back about a foot.

Sasuke glared daggers at Naruto and ran towards him and punched Naruto in the chest and he staggered back and fell on Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke snickered at him inwardly and glared outwardly. "Get off my bed, usuratonkachi." Sasuke ordered. Naruto had started to climb off the bed until he heard Sasuke's name for him. Then he glared childishly and climbed back on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, signaling that he wasn't going to move.

Sasuke growled to himself and stalked towards his hyper teammate. "Move." he said simply and pushed Naruto off the bed. Naruto clumsily fell of the bed, flailing his arms and hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Sasuke sat on the bed after that and did the same thing Naruto did. Naruto huffed childishly and then pushed Sasuke off the bed. Sasuke managed to fall down on the floor in a graceful way and he got up in the same way but was glaring at Naruto. If looks could kill Naruto would have died and been reborn and died again about 15 times.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off the bed again and sat back on it. He saw this as a challenge and he wasn't going to lose to the dobe. They went on like that for about five minutes, both boys falling so much it left bruises.

Then Kakashi burst through the door looking aggravated. He didn't have his book with him which meant he was dead serious. "What are you two doing!?!" he asked as he stared at his two male students. Sasuke was on the floor, about to get up, and Naruto was sitting triumphantly on the bed looking at Sasuke like he was waiting for something.

The blue-eyed blond turned from his best friend and to his sensei. "Nothing much. The only thing thats happening is Sasuke, here, being a bastard." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not being a bastard, usuratonkachi. You're just being a baka."

Naruto turned from Kakashi and to Sasuke with a glare on his face. "No I'm not you teme!" he yelled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. "Yes you are, dobe."

Naruto growled at him and glared harder. Sasuke did the same.

"Stop that! Quit acting like little kids! I want you two to make up now! I don't care how you do it, talk, write, sing, hug, play, whatever! Just make up by tomorrow or you're not coming out of this room!" Kakashi yelled, probably annoyed that he couldn't read his 'Icha Icha Paradise' because of a petty fight.

Naruto gave a heavy blush and then glared at Kakashi even though he didn't look very convincing when his face was beet red. "You can forget about that 'hug' thing! I'm not going to even _touch _that ice bastard!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke had an almost non-existent pale pink blush on his face but he glared at Naruto. "Like I'd want to hug you!" he yelled. He didn't mean to yell but for some reason the unwanted rejection had hurt him.

Naruto inwardly flinched at the last Uchiha's words but continued to glare all the same.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't care what you do just stay in this room until tomorrow. When I come and check on you in the morning you two better have made up." he said with finality in his voice as he slammed the door shut, leaving the two teammates stuck in the room alone.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto sighed too. Then they glared at each other. "Well, Kakashi-sensei says we have until tomorrow to make up so we should get it over with. We need a truce." Naruto said, trying to make peace.

"Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Is that a yes or no?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Hn"

Naruto snapped and growled at Sasuke openly. "What the fuck is your problem?!? You can't even answer a simple question! Say words!" he fumed.

Sasuke smirked and turned to the blond. "Words."

Naruto gave an aggravated shout. "You smart alack fucking ice bastard! You know what I mean! Why do you act like that all the time!?!"

Sasuke's smirk faded and he looked down to the ground and let his hair fall in his face, darking it out. "Because I don't have any reason to act happy. In fact, you don't have any reason to act happy. Why are you so happy all the time? If anything you should be worse than me. I only lived 9 years without parents and being alone while you, you lived all your life." Sasuke inquired sadly. He had been wondering that for a long time.

Naruto stopped glaring and looked sadly surprised at the question. "I'm happy all the time because I think about the better things in life. No matter how bad you are there are probably people who have it worse or things could always get worse so you should be happy that its not worse. For me, I could be completely and totally alone all the time and still be hated by everyone like I was before. But I'm not so hated anymore and now I have you guys so I'm not alone anymore. For you, you could have been dead with the rest of your family. Or you could have been alone all your life. But you're not dead and you're not alone. You have us. And for your sadness about your family you shouldn't remember how and what they did when they died. You should remember how they lived when they were alive. I don't know what its like to have parents but I know that parents are suppose to be nice, loving, and caring so your parents must have been like that. You should remember the good times that you had with them and don't even think about remembering the bad. Then you'll be happy too." Naruto explained. Sasuke was shocked at his teammates speech for two reasons. One reason was that he was surprised that Naruto could talk for that long without making a joke or something and the other reason was because Naruto was right.

"Wow." was all Sasuke could say as he stared in wonder at Naruto.

Naruto noticed this and started to fidget and blush at the non-negative attention he was getting from his rival.

Sasuke then snapped out of his staring and then nodded at Naruto. Naruto just looked confused at the action. Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated on doing what Naruto had just said. He remembered all the good times he had had with his mother and father and brother and ignored the Uchiha Massacre. Somehow he found himself smiling faintly.

Naruto saw this and gasped. Sasuke broke out of his revere and returned to being stoic again.

Naruto looked apologetic. "No, no! Don't stop! You look a lot better when you smile. You should do it more often!" he said. And then he caught what he said.

Naruto's face turned a shade of red to rival a tomato. "Um, w-wait! I-I-I mean...Sorry!" he stuttered.

Sasuke's passive face dropped into a embarrassed one and went just as red as Naruto's. "I-Its okay." he accepted the apology awkwardly.

They sat there for awhile until Naruto broke the silence. "Sasuke, you know what happened to me in my past but I don't really know about yours. All I really know is that your brother killed all of your family except you but theres more. Will you tell me?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke was surprised by the sudden question but nodded and crawled onto the bed next to Naruto and started to tell the blond his story. Naruto was silent the whole time.

Ten minutes later, "...And thats what happened." he finished. He had a saddened look on his face as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto had a sad happy look on his face.

"Wow. Well now I know why you're so upset all the time. But you have to remember that you're not alone. You have Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and me. We'll always be here for you. I don't know about them but I'll make a promise to you. I promise you that I'll never let you be alone ever again. And thats a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke for a reaction.

Sasuke was surprised again but then nodded slightly and gave a small smile. "Alright Naruto. I'll hold you to that promise." he said.

Naruto gave a broad smile and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Okay! Don't worry Sasuke! I'll make sure I keep that promise and make you a non-ice bastard!" Sasuke blushed a little at Naruto. Naruto, then, realized what he was doing and let go of the Uchiha boy and looked down at the bed with a blush on his face.

"Sorry Sasuke," he apologized.

Sasuke unconsciously answered, "No, no. Its alright, no need to apologize. I think I liked it."

Naruto's head shot up as he looked wide-eyed with a strong blush at his best friend. Sasuke, who had just realized what he had said, covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Naruto wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked dumbly, not able to say anything else.

Sasuke shook his head, not trusting his voice, and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Naruto continued to look shocked and then he smiled lightly. "Did you...mean that?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke looked nervous now. He subconsciously nodded and then mentally smacked himself for doing so. Now Naruto wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore.

Naruto looked surprised again and then smiled to himself. He was hoping Sasuke had said that. "Well, we have to go to sleep now. Its kind of late." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded again and then looked around the room. "I don't have any other beds in the house. Where are we going to sleep?" he asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

They sat like that for about a minute until Sasuke said, "You're going to sleep with me then."

Naruto flushed. "..." He couldn't think of anything to say.

Sasuke saw his expression and narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I don't mean like that!" he yelled at the blond.

"Oh." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and then laid down on the bed and patted the space next to him, motioning for Naruto to lay there.

Naruto had a small blush on his face as he lay down next to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at his teammates shyness. _He is so cute when he's embarrassed._ Sasuke thought to himself and then mentally smacked himself again for thinking that. He couldn't have a crush on his _male _teammate. That was just wrong and plus Naruto wasn't gay. He liked Sakura...right?

"Naruto...?" Sasuke started to ask. Naruto looked up at Sasuke from the position he was in.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you like Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say. He had liked Sakura before when they had met when they were 12 but after being rejected so many times he stopped trying to get her. That and the fact that he realized he liked boys stopped him from liking her. He realized awhile ago that he had a crush on Sasuke but never acted on it because he was sure Sasuke wasn't gay.

Sasuke's attention perked up when Naruto didn't answer the question. "Do you like her?" he asked again.

Naruto didn't answer again.

Sasuke smirked and then he leaned down from his position and positioned his face right in front of Naruto's. "Do you like her?" he asked again while looking into his whiskered teammate's bright cerulean eyes. He still didn't answer but his eyes said 'no'.

Sasuke smirked again and leaned in a little more and brushed his lips against Naruto's slightly. He felt Naruto shiver against his lips.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and looked at him with scared eyes. He didn't want Naruto to reject him. Naruto just looked wide-eyed.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" Sasuke started to apologize but was cut short by warm lips on his own. He looked down at the blond haired, blue-eyed, sun-kissed boy that was currently kissing him.

Naruto pulled away and looked up at Sasuke with a small, warm smile and said, "No, its alright. I think I liked it," he said, partly quoting Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled and then crashed into a kiss with Naruto. Naruto was a little surprised at the action but then kissed back nervously but just as hard as Sasuke. "This...is...so...wrong..." he said through the kiss.

Sasuke reluctantly broke the kiss when both boys needed air. "If thats wrong then I don't want to be right." he said and then went back to kissing the blond forcefully. Naruto kissed him back and then he gave a loud gasp when he felt Sasuke's tongue licking at his bottom lip begging for entrance. The gasp opened Naruto's mouth enough for Sasuke to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth and use his tongue to explore his warm mouth. He felt and heard Naruto moan loudly.

Sasuke broke the second kiss again when the lack of air became apparent. Both boys broke apart and the only thing that connected them was a link of . Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and then scooted closer to him so he was lying on his chest and looking up at Sasuke. "You do know we can't tell anyone about...this." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and brought his arms around Naruto and hugged him close to his chest. "Yeah, I know. People would just think we were weird and avoid us or something. And don't call it 'this'." Sasuke said.

Naruto made a confused face. "Then what should I call it?" he asked.

Sasuke smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently. "Call it 'us'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please R&R! And tell me what you think about the fight scene. I think it royally sucks but you people might think differently so tell me if its good or not. 


	2. Kakashi

The Moon and The Sun

By: moonlightstar12

Warning: YAOI! And OOCness. And Mpreg! And I really don't like Sakura but I don't want to be too mean to her so every once in a while, Sakura-bashing!

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2! I'm loving this story and my other new story 'Ultimate Ukes' so I'll update these a lot, not that I'll forget my other stories. And by the way, this is going on during Shippuden. Sasuke had come back and Itachi is still alive.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did it would not be able to be shown on Cartoon Network anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sasuke broke the second kiss again when the lack of air became apparent. Both boys broke apart and the only thing that connected them was a link of. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke and then scooted closer to him so he was lying on his chest and looking up at Sasuke. "You do know we can't tell anyone about...this." Naruto said._

_Sasuke nodded and brought his arms around Naruto and hugged him close to his chest. "Yeah, I know. People would just think we were weird and avoid us or something. And don't call it 'this'." Sasuke said._

_Naruto made a confused face. "Then what should I call it?" he asked._

_Sasuke smiled at him and kissed his forehead gently. "Call it 'us'._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto smiled at him and snuggled closer to Sasuke. "Okay, Sasu-kun," he said sleepily.

"Sasu?" Sasuke asked in confusion at his new nickname.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, Sasu-kun," he said.

Sasuke smirked. "Okay then, if you call me Sasu then I'll call you Naru. I like the way that sounds, Sasu and Naru, SasuNaru," he said.

Naruto smiled again and said, "'K. Night Sasu-kun," he said sleepily again.

"Night Naru-chan." Sasuke replied sleepily. Both boys drifted off to sleep in a relaxed manner. Sasuke was hugging Naruto really close to his chest and they're bodies were pressed together and they're legs were entangled together.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That's just how Kakashi found his two male students when he came into they're room to check up on them. His face went bright red and he hurriedly left the room, slamming the door loudly.

Both boys bolted out of the bed as soon as they heard the door slam. Sasuke glared daggers at the door and whoever it was that had slammed it and Naruto was having a panic attack.

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Somebody saw us! Who was it? What if it was Sakura-chan? Oh my goodness! If Sakura saw us together she would kill me! She doesn't get mad at you, she'll just blame it all on me and she'll freakin' kill me! Oh no! Oh-" Naruto ranted as he panicked about who opened the door. He was cut short by Sasuke's lips on his own. He was slightly shocked at first but then kissed back lightly.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto who was slightly dazed. He chuckled to himself at the reaction he got from kissing his dobe. "Don't worry Naru-chan. I'm sure that wasn't Sakura. If she had found us like that she would have probably screamed or got mad and try to hit you. I find her temper ridiculous; she can't even get mad at the right person. Even if I would have told her myself that it was my fault that you did that she would have found some way to blame it on you. But I wouldn't have let her hit you Naru-chan." Sasuke ranted.

Naruto looked relieved as Sasuke explained. "Well, if Sakura-chan wasn't the one who opened the door than it could only be…" Naruto trailed off as the door opened again.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped about five feet away from each other, Sasuke looking annoyed and Naruto looking embarrassed. Kakashi poked his head in the door, still embarrassed from earlier. "Are you two done yet?" he asked nonchalantly. Sasuke scowled and Naruto blushed.

"You were the one who opened the door?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good, I was scared Sakura-chan had seen us…wait. How much did you see?" he asked, suddenly wary.

Kakashi blushed faintly. "Just you two wrapped and tangled in each other lying on the bed," he said.

Naruto's blush went about five shades darker and Sasuke just scoffed, not obliged to show embarrassment.

Kakashi smiled at them. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he said happily, and then his expression went serious, "But you two will eventually have to tell other people, especially Sakura and those other two girls that were crushing on you two." Kakashi said in all seriousness.

Naruto looked confused. "Other two? What do you mean? The only two girls chasing after Sasuke were Sakura and Ino, not including the rest of his fan club. Who's the third girl?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked wide-eyed at the blond boy. He was busy trying to figure out who the third one was. "You really don't know who the other one is, do you?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He knew Naruto could be dense but even Naruto should have been able to tell who the other girl was. He didn't even pay much attention to the girl but he did pay enough attention to her to know who Kakashi was talking about.

Naruto shook his head innocently and looked at Sasuke curiously. "Do you know who it is?" he asked.

Kakashi was too astonished to say anything. Sasuke sighed at his sensei and said, "Hinata! Its Hinata and she's not after me, she liked you!" Sasuke said, annoyed at Naruto's denseness.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Hi-Hi-Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan liked me? I didn't know! Oh my goodness, she'll be so upset when we tell her! Please can we not tell her yet! She was really nice to me and I still want her to be my friend!" Naruto explained loudly as he had a breakthrough.

Sasuke sighed at his new boyfriend. He still didn't understand how Naruto could still try so hard to be friends with everyone. He understood Hinata, she always acted like a friend towards him, and she'd probably understand. But people like Ino and Sakura, both would kill Naruto for dating him by the way, even though they were always mean to him and they never ever showed any sign of even barely liking him at all he still wanted them to be happy and be friends with him. That's what Sasuke admired about him.

Sasuke sighed. "It's alright. I think Hinata would probably understand a lot more than Sakura and Ino would. She's an understanding person, she might get upset but she can go to Hyuuga for help. He might not be as understanding but we're not worrying about him right now. I think Ino got over me after I left and she's trying to get Shikamaru now so she'll probably understand just about as much as Hinata. Sakura, on the other hand, would be much, much worse than both of they're reactions combined. It's kinda obvious that she still likes me…a lot. She actually will probably hate your guts for the rest of your life for this but I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you." Sasuke elaborated, trying to figure out who they should tell first.

What Sasuke was saying was making Naruto feel better until he got to Sakura's part. The thought of losing one of his best and closest friends like that almost made him break down crying. "Y-You're not helping anymore," he stuttered.

Sasuke smiled apologetically at his dobe and placed a quick butterfly kiss on his lips. A pretty, pale pink blush appeared on Naruto's face. Kakashi sighed at them. "Just because I'm okay with this doesn't mean that I want to see it all the time."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto nodded. "Now come on. We need to eat breakfast." Kakashi said and disappeared out of the room. His two male students followed him outside and to the backyard. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked looking around for his pink haired friend nervously.

"Asleep." Kakashi answered simply.

"Why is she still asleep?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly, not really caring.

"Because I'm not going to wake her up. She'll eventually wake up." Kakashi said.

"Why won't you wake her up?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever tried to wake Tsunade up in the morning? If you do she'll be madder than when she can't find her sake. Sakura is almost worse than her in the morning." Kakashi said, shuddering at the thought of the two females being woken up.

Naruto looked slightly horrified and Sasuke was using all his might to look indifferent. "Do you still want to wake her up?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto stiffly shook his head 'no'. Kakashi laughed at him. "I didn't think so," he said. He walked away to a grill (2) and started to cook some breakfast.

Sasuke said, "Come on Naru-chan," and lead Naruto to a cherry blossom tree in the middle of the yard.

Naruto just followed him and they sat down under the tree. Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke and Sasuke smiled lightly. They sat like that for a few minutes before they heard Sakura's shrill voice piercing the air yelling, "Good morning!" to whoever was awake at the time.

She walked out into the yard and saw Kakashi cooking and Sasuke and Naruto about ten feet away from each other looking in different directions. She sighed. And then she brightened up and ran over to Sasuke and said, "Good morning Sasuke-kun!" and latched onto his arm.

Sasuke twitched and grunted in reply. Naruto noticed the two and came walking over to them. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" he said, trying to act normal.

Sakura reluctantly looked away from Sasuke and scowled at Naruto. "What is it Naruto? Can't you see Sasuke-kun and I are doing something?" she said in an annoyed voice.

Naruto inwardly twitched. He latched onto Sasuke's other arm and said, "Yeah. Hey Sakura, I don't think Sasuke likes it when you hang on him like that." Naruto said.

Sakura visibly glared at Naruto. "If he doesn't like me hanging on him what makes you think he likes it when you do it?" she asked.

Naruto spluttered. "…" he couldn't come up with an answer that didn't give away their secret.

Sakura smirked. "That's what I thought," she sneered.

Naruto growled in annoyance at her. Then he looked up at Sasuke. "You don't like it that she's latched onto you, don't you Sasuke?"

Sakura scowled at him and looked up to Sasuke too. "You don't like it that he's latched onto you, don't you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura and then back to Naruto and then groaned. He looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes. Kakashi just laughed at him and made a face that said 'your-on-your-own'.

Sasuke groaned again and started to shake both of his arms. "Can you both please let me go?" he asked, still shaking his arms.

Both of his teammates looked at him with a hurt expression and reluctantly let him go.

Sakura quickly got over her hurtness and glared daggers at Naruto. "Naruto! You got Sasuke mad at me! You baka!" she yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened. And then he glared at her back. "I didn't do anything! That stupid bastard controls how he feels!" he yelled and ran away into the house.

Sasuke was surprised at Naruto's sudden out burst so he did all he could do with Sakura there which was to look longingly at the place where Naruto disappeared to. He bit his lip and glanced at Sakura who was looking confused at the place where Naruto left. Just as she was about to turn around, back to Sasuke, he was gone. All she saw was a flash of blue and black disappearing in the direction Naruto left.

Sakura stared, confused, at the spot where her two teammates had disappeared. She, then, turned to Kakashi who was laughing to himself. "Did I miss something here?" she asked, feeling totally left out.

Kakashi looked at her and burst out laughing. "Yes Sakura. Yes you did."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto blindly ran through the house and somehow managed to find his and Sasuke's room. He burst into the room and launched himself on the bed, landing on his bottom. He felt a sting in his eyes, but blinked back tears. He refused to cry over the bastard.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and glared defiantly at the wall. He just pretended it was Sasuke.

That's exactly how Sasuke found him when he had rushed into the room after his new boyfriend.

"Naruto? Naru-chan? Are you alright?" he asked.

Naruto just switched from glaring at the wall to directly at Sasuke. He felt somewhat relieved that Sasuke had come after him, but he'd rather die than admit it.

Sasuke didn't know how to react to that. Naruto's glare darkened as the silence went on, until Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He launched the pillow at Sasuke, happy to hit him with something, even if it wasn't something would actually hurt him. Sasuke was about to come over and hit him back until he heard Sakura's shrill call sound through out the house.

Sakura then appeared at the doorway. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?" she asked, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto, who had been still glaring daggers at Sasuke, managed to block out Sakura's voice so he had no idea she was there, started to reach for something harder to hit the Uchiha with; for some reason, Naruto wasn't getting Sasuke's full attention.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to ignore Sakura. She continued to pester him asking him useless questions like, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" or "Sasuke-kun, can I do something to make you feel better?" The whole time Naruto was shifting around, looking for something particularly hard.

After about the 15th question and Naruto finding a kunai—they're weapons were hidden under one of Kakashi's jutsus, to keep them from killing each other through the night—Sasuke snapped. "Shut the hell up Sakura!" he snapped at her.

Sakura looked hurt and Naruto was too busy trying to remove the jutsu to even notice her. Sakura finally noticed Naruto's presence and turned towards him. "Naruto? Naruto, what're you doing?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Naruto glared spitefully at her and then went back to releasing the jutsu. Sakura just looked surprised and then turned from him and then muttered "Jeez, you didn't have to get mad at me. I was just trying to help," under her breath.

Sasuke glared at her full force for a second before going completely calm. "Sakura, why don't you go and see if Kakashi-sensei finished breakfast yet?" he ordered.

Sakura, now scared of his sudden attitude change, nodded and left the room with one last glance inside.

As soon as he was sure that Sakura left Sasuke rushed over to Naruto's side and smacked Naruto upside the head. Naruto winced and gave up on the kunai. He settled for using his own power. He punched Sasuke in the jaw.

Sasuke winced; he felt his jaw dislocate itself. He reached up and popped it back into place, only barely flinching.

"So that's how you want to play, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto smirked, but didn't answer.

Sasuke, seeing he wasn't going to say anything, continued. "Alright then, you ready?" he asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto just nodded, bracing himself for the fight.

Sasuke smirked. "Ready? Set? Go!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER 2: KAKASHI.

Is this better? A lot of people complained about the original one, and now that I read it over again, I agree. So I edited it.


End file.
